Physical Alternate Ending
by robertwnielsen
Summary: An alternate (and potentially embarrassing) ending to my earlier story, "Physical."


_Physical _Alternate Ending

_Disclaimer – _Don't own anything, or anybody, as usual.

**A/N:** This story was suggested to me by av981638 and KatFenn, as an alternate conclusion to my story _Physical. _Again, more of a Hawke/Cait relationship story, so if those aren't your cup of tea, don't bother reading. Hope somebody enjoys it!-Robert

_Hawke didn't answer, verbally. Instead, he pulled off his shades, took Caitlin by the hand and led her into the small office, closing and locking the door behind them. Once inside, he pulled all the shades down, so no one could see what was about to happen, then he reached for the buttons on Caitlin's shirt as her hands automatically went to the buttons on his after she toed out of her sneakers. When Hawke hesitated again, she grabbed hold of his shirt and whispered, "Hawke, there's no red lights in sight, here. Please, Hawke, take me. **Right now."**_

_Afterward, Caitlin dozed in the intoxicating sensation of feeling Hawke around her, inside her, and on top of her. She knew that she was his, forever and always. And he's finally mine. **All **mine. Oh, sure, it's not legal—**yet—**but, that's just a technicality._

Caitlin still couldn't believe what had happened—finally, after all these weeks, she and Hawke had become lovers. _And all it took was that Olivia Newton-John song, and my little performance. If I'd known that, I would've done this weeks ago,_ she thought as she luxuriated in Hawke's arms. _I could stay here like this forever,_ she thought happily.

**Meanwhile, at Dom's apartment...**

_Crap. I completely forgot that representative from Nielsen Pictures was coming today, and I was supposed to sign that contract,_ Dom thought as he hurried to get dressed. _I sure hope like hell I haven't missed him! That contract would have been worth millions!_ Suddenly, Dom felt a wave of vertigo hit him. _Damn! I thought I was getting over this bug, but I still feel better than I did this morning. And that rep won't accept String or Cait signing the contract. I just hope I can get to the hangar without having an accident!_ He finished cleaning up and headed out to his car, on the road to the hangar a moment later.

_I wonder how String and Cait have been getting along without me,_ Dom thought as he drove, the cool air coming through his open window helping to clear his head. _I sure hope they haven't killed each other, or destroyed the hangar with one of their arguments!_ He recalled Caitlin's anxiety when he told her he was not coming to the hangar, and that she would have to fly up to the cabin to get String. _She sounded scared to death,_ Dom thought, stifling a chuckle as he pulled up to the airfield. "Hey, Charlie," Dom said to the security guard as he showed his ID.

"Hi, Mr. Santini," Charlie replied, handing Dom's identification back to him.

"Charlie, Charlie," Dom said with a shake of his head, "you and I've known each other for twenty years, for Pete's sake! When are you gonna start callin' me 'Dom?'"

"Sorry, Dom," Charlie said with a smile. "I thought you were out sick today?"

"I was," Dom said, "but I remembered I had an appointment with a client to sign a contract, and I had to be here."

"Okay," Charlie said with a smile as he waved Dom onto the airfield. He quickly drove through the gate and headed to his hangar, relieved when he saw Cait's car in its usual parking spot. _At least she's here,_ Dom thought, _and the hangar's still standin', so they haven't killed each other. That's a relief._ He shook his head as he pulled his familiar _Santini Air _ballcap on his head and walked into the hangar. Not seeing anyone, Dom called out, "Cait? String? Where are you guys?" He noticed the shades over the office windows were drawn, and hurriedly pulled his keys out, putting the office key in the lock a few seconds later.

**The Office**

"_Cait? String? Where are you guys?" _Caitlin barely heard Dom's voice through the office door. _God in Heaven! What the heck is Dom doin' here? If he walks in here and sees us like this..._ Caitlin stopped her thought and nudged String, who she noticed was asleep on top of her. "String? String, wake up! I-I really hate to do this, but did you hear what I just heard?"

"No," Hawke replied. "Did you hear something?"

"Yeah. I heard _Dom._ He's outside, and I think he's comin' this way. We've gotta-" Caitlin suddenly cut herself off as she heard a key turn in the office door. A moment later, she looked over Hawke's shoulder and saw Dom as he walked into the office. At the same time, Hawke glanced over his shoulder and saw Dom staring at them, open-mouthed with shock.

When Dom saw the scene before him, his first thought was, _Damn, I must be sicker than I thought! I'm hallucinating! And I swear I feel like my eyes have bugged right out of my head!_ But the longer he stared at his office, and String and Caitlin on the couch there, covered only by a blanket, the more he had to convince himself that what he thought he saw really _was _what he saw. Dom quickly stepped out of the doorway and slammed the office door shut, shaking his head. _I can't believe what I just saw. Did String and Cait do what I think they did? And in the office, of all places?_ Dom tried to be angry at what he'd seen, but the feelings he experienced were more of embarrassment than anger. _God, I owe them both a huge apology for comin' in here unannounced like that,_ Dom thought, even as he recalled what had happened a few weeks earlier, when Caitlin's flight back to Texas had been hijacked.

"_Y'know, you should be lookin' out for your future,_"_ Dom had said, "and there's a lot of guys out there!"_

"_Oh, yeah? __**Where?**__" Caitlin demanded. _

_Dom pointed at Hawke and said, "Well? Huh?" and then began laughing, even as Caitlin stared at Hawke with a shocked look on her face._

_Could String have finally taken a chance on Cait?_ Dom thought. _Good grief, I hope so!_

"What the heck is Dom doin' here?" Caitlin asked as she hurriedly buttoned up her blouse. "He told me he wasn't comin' back until tomorrow, at least."

"I dunno," Hawke said as he pulled on his sweater, then he glanced at the calendar on the desk. "Wait a sec. Says here that rep from Nielsen Pictures was supposed to be here about now, and I remember Dom sayin' something about him not accepting a signature from either of us."

"Yeah, but that rep called just before, well, you know."

"Yeah. Just before the song played on the radio. But, _Dom _doesn't know that," Hawke said as he ran his hands through his hair. "Well, we've certainly got a story to tell him!" _I sure hope like heck he believes it,_ Hawke thought.

"Yeah," Caitlin said, her eyes shining. "Well, let's get it over with." She wrapped her arm around Hawke's waist as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and together they walked out of the office. "Hey, Dom," Caitlin said hesitantly.

Dom turned back to Hawke and Caitlin, and despite his concern, he found himself smiling when he saw them standing in front of him with their arms around each other. "Okay, you two," Dom said, his voice rough, "would one of you mind explaining to me just what the heck I walked in on?"

"Dom, it all started after I brought String to the hangar," Cait said worriedly. "We were workin' on one of the camera mounts, and I got an idea for a song I wanted to hear, so I called in to the radio station, 'cause I knew they were having a request show. The song—the song was _Physical,_" she added, hesitantly. _I'm not sure if that tone of voice is because he's been sick, or because he's mad at us,_ she thought, _and I'm not real sure I want to find out._

"Okay, so you requested an Olivia Newton-John song," Dom said, "but that still doesn't explain why I walked into _my _office and found you two the way I did!"

"Well, Dom," Caitlin began, "you remember how nervous I was when you told me that String and I would be here alone, right?" Dom nodded as Caitlin continued, "Well, I finally decided to do somethin' about it, so I requested the song, for more reasons than just wanting to hear it. I-I was hopin' it'd help me get through String's stubborn head, and get him to realize how much I-how much I love him," she said, sheepishly.

"If what I walked in on is any indication, I'd say it worked. Did it? Work, I mean?"

"What did you think, Dom?" Hawke demanded, but Dom saw the glint of humor in his eyes.

"Well, then, it was worth it!" Dom said, smiling as he drew his two friends into a warm, friendly embrace. _I should be angry as all get out that they did this in my office, but heck, they're adults, and they're in love,_ Dom thought happily. _So I'm not gonna say a doggoned thing. _"String, hearin' that you finally saw sense about Cait makes me feel a whole helluva lot better!" he said enthusiastically. "And don't worry, you two, I'm not upset," he added.

"What the heck are you doin' here, anyway?" Caitlin demanded.

"I remembered that rep from Nielsen Pictures was comin'," Dom said, "and that he'd only accept my signature on the contract, so I decided I had to come in. And even though I was shocked when I came in, I'm sure glad I did! And I'm sorry I embarrassed you guys, but I'm real happy for both of ya! I've been hopin' something like this was gonna happen for quite a while, y'know!"

"Thanks, Dom," Caitlin said, beaming as she embraced him. "I've been hopin' the same thing, and I guess it finally happened!"

"So, did that rep come by yet?" Dom asked.

"Actually, Dom, he called a couple of hours ago, and said that something had come up and he wouldn't be able to make it today. So I told him you were out sick anyway, and he asked me to tell you he hopes you feel better, and to call him to reschedule when you do. He'll keep the contract until you're ready," Hawke said, smiling. "I think he really wants to do business with us."

"Well, that's a relief," Dom said. "That contract was—I mean_ is—_worth a small fortune, and I didn't want to lose it!"

"I know, Dom, and you won't," Hawke replied. "And, we're sorry about that scene you walked in on—we had no idea you were coming in."

"Well, I guess I should've called first," Dom admitted, "and, I admit I was shocked when I saw—what I saw," Dom stammered, "but knowin' that you two are together, finally, makes it worth it!"

"That's a relief," Caitlin said, smiling.

"Yeah." Hawke added. "You should have seen your face when you walked in, though! I've never seen you look so embarrassed! It looked like your eyes were going to pop out of your head!"

"That's about how I felt, old buddy!" Dom said. "But I wasn't sure if it was from shock over what I'd seen or because of this darned bug, which I don't want either one of you catching, so I'm gonna get outta here and go back home. You two can take care of everything else?"

"Yeah," Hawke said, "and I'm probably gonna take Caitlin back to the cabin with me tonight."

"Ooh, that sounds good," Caitlin said, smiling up at String.

"Okay, well, I'm gonna get outta here and go back to bed," Dom said, smiling. "And I promise—the next time this happens, I'll call before I come! You two behave yourselves!" He smiled and waved at Hawke before he got into his car to go home.

"Well, I'm glad Dom took it so well," Caitlin said later as they shut down the hangar. She had gone back to her house over her lunch break and packed an overnight bag so she had a change of clothes to take up to the cabin. "I was so scared when I heard Dom's voice. I didn't know what to think."

"Yeah, I was worried, too," Hawke said as they walked out to a helicopter. Hawke quickly requested takeoff clearance, and a short time later, they were in the air headed toward the cabin. "But, at least it worked out."

"Yeah," Caitlin said, smiling at him, "it did."

They had a leisurely dinner of tuna salad sandwiches, then Hawke surprised Caitlin when he turned on his stereo and said, "Dance with me?"

As she slid into his arms, Caitlin looked up into Hawke's eyes and said, "I thought you'd never ask, String." She luxuriated in the feeling of Hawke's strong arms around her, the way she'd been dreaming they would be ever since that kiss on the movie set. Finally, Caitlin said, "Look, String, I know you're worried about the curse, but it's like I told you back at the hangar, I'm perfectly able to take care of myself. And for those times when I do get in serious trouble, I know you, Dom, and our Lady are watchin' my back. Y'know what I mean?"

"Yeah, Cait," Hawke said as he pulled Caitlin close to him, resting her head on his shoulder, "I think I really do know what you mean."

"I'm sorry," Caitlin said a few moments later, surprising Hawke.

"For what?"

"For what I did back at the hangar," Caitlin admitted. "I-I was just so desperate to get your attention, and I felt like that song was the last chance I had, and I"—Hawke simply smiled and nodded, gently putting a finger to her lips.

"Hey, I understand," Hawke replied, smiling at her. "And it's okay. It may have been a little over the top, but at least it got through my thick skull. By the way, what did you start to say just before I kissed you the last time?"

"You mean, when I said, "if you don't kiss me right this second, I'm gonna turn..."?"

"Yeah."

"I was going to say that if you didn't kiss me, I was gonna turn around and walk out of the hangar, and you'd never see me again. I would've gone straight back to my apartment to pack, and then left California for good."

_I was afraid of that,_ Hawke thought. "Well, then I'm glad I convinced you not to leave," he said, smiling at her.

Caitlin sighed with happiness as she pulled back to look into Hawke's eyes, "So am I. And I love you, Stringfellow Hawke," she said, punctuating it with a warm, tender, and loving kiss.

"And I love you, Caitlin O'Shannessy," Hawke replied a few moments later. "More than you'll ever know." Hawke smiled as he gazed into Caitlin's hazel eyes and saw the love she had for him reflected in them; and he hoped he could see the love he felt for her in his eyes.

"Show me," Caitlin whispered huskily. She suddenly gasped when Hawke scooped her up in his arms and headed for the sleeping loft, where he proceeded to show Caitlin just how much he loved her. When it was over, and Caitlin felt Hawke pull her body tightly against him, she felt the love Hawke told her he had for her rushing through her. She sighed with happiness as she pulled Hawke's arms tighter around her. _Finally, Hawke's mine, and I'm his, for now and for always._ Caitlin smiled as she fell asleep, happier than she had been since she came to California. _And soon, I hope, we'll make it official. 'Cause after what we just did, I know I want to spend the rest of my life—however long that is—with Stringfellow Hawke. I sure hope he knows how much I love him, 'cause he left no question in my mind about his feelings for me,_ Caitlin thought. _God, I love this man!_

_She left no doubt in my mind about her feelings,_ Hawke thought as he pulled Caitlin's body tight against him. _I certainly hope she doesn't have any doubts about my feelings for her._ Then, Hawke heard her sigh with happiness and felt her pull his arms tighter around her body. _That tells me all I need to know,_ he thought. As he felt his eyes growing heavy, Hawke thought he felt something changing in the air around the cabin. _It's-it's like everything's going to be okay,_ he thought as he fell asleep. _Now, we can start thinking about the future. About our future,_ Hawke corrected himself with a smile. _Our future, together._

**THE END.**


End file.
